deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Case 3-2: Sign of Life
is a case in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. In between cutscenes there is an opportunity for Frank to take pictures of the Mercenaries and TK for Prestige Points. Overview Frank West enters the Underground Tunnel and finds cover, as he silently observes a group of Mercenaries preparing to intercept an incoming train. Tyrone King exits the train, which prompts Frank to pull out his camera and begin capturing evidence. TK reminds the mercenaries that they need to handle his equipment with care. He also informs them that they will be leaving shortly. Frank moves into position to photograph TK's mercenaries moving as they move a supply crate. Frank attempts to move closer for a better shot, but an alert Mercenary takes notice and fires his Merc Assault Rifle in Frank's direction. Frank immediately takes cover. TK, annoyed by Frank's presence, tells his men to withdraw and forget about Frank. They board the train and take off. Frank follows them in in hot pursuit, and dives aboard the train. After taking a hard spill, Frank whines about being too old for this kind of action. Frank makes his way to the front of the train, wiping out any mercenary that tries to stop him. As Frank reaches the front, TK emerges and gives him a sarcastic round of applause. Frank demands an explanation about TK paying CURE to start the outbreak. TK feels that the ends justified the means, but Frank reprimands him for the thousands that died as a result of it. TK expresses disappointment towards Frank for not being grateful - after all, he bought Frank West back in the public eye. TK then pulls a lever, which decouples the train cars. To ensure a clean getaway, he draws a handgun and opens fire at Frank. Frank takes cover to avoid being shot, which allows TK to escape. Frustrated and unsure of what to do next, Frank deboards the train. Stacey Forsythe gives him a call to see if he's OK. Frank tells her all about his encounter with TK. Stacey, surprised that TK survived the outbreak, reaffirms that TK must be stopped and hangs up. Frank takes one last look at the train and is about to exit, but suddenly notices a key on the ground. With a possible lead, Frank takes the key and makes his way out of the Underground Tunnel. Trivia * Any survivors being escorted when starting this Case will be left behind and will not appear in Frank West's HUD during the train battle. At the end of the train battle, Frank West and any surviviors will spawn to the Underground next to the train, near the South Plaza Underground Access corridor. * This case is similar to Dead Rising 2's Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride. In the Dead Rising 2 case, Chuck rides a Mercenary Bike to catch the train. * The number on the train engine is VIK-97. Video Gallery File:Case 3-2 Sign of Life jump onto train.PNG|jumping on train File:Case 3-2 Sign of Life photo drama not bad mercenary TK.PNG |Photos File:Case 3-2 Sign of Life photo mercenaries with cases and TK.PNG File:Case 3-2 Sign of Life photo mercenary with case PP icon 2 others.PNG File:Case 3-2 Sign of Life photo mercenary with case PP icon.PNG File:Case 3-2 Sign of Life PP icon picture special great.PNG Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Cases